Mobile Suit Gundam: CrossXOver
by MYKS
Summary: A mix of Real Robots  Mostly Gundam Series   Actual Sapce Age, Humanity have already reach peak point in life, but in the vast universe, they are considered just the beginning. Would they defend themselves or destroy?


**Type-000: Prologue**

_ASA 0148 (Actual Space Age): Sahara Desert, Africa - Day_

The control bunker's monitor is filling with a large amount of data with two surveillance images. A soldier is walking towards a lady and salutes to her. "Ma'am, we are ready to start the test run on H2 & X1." The lady spoke back, "Tell her do not destroy my X1 or I'll force her to resign her position. Immediately!" "Roger that Ma'am," said soldier as he runs back to the control panel. "Green light to H2. You are clear to begin the test run, over." "Sigh~ here we go. PTX-02, Huckebein Mark II launch" said the pilot. A black mobile unit emerges from a container and over looking towards the desert. Another unit had already been deployed into the field. "X1 on the field, ready to commence test run." Said Future Tech Test Pilot. "Make sure she gets a beating out from you." Said the lady. "Roger! President Kingsly." As two units making their way towards the test site, an alarm sets off as a signal for the pilots to start the test run.

President Kingsly is watching behind the bunker's protective screen and smiling coldly as the two units are engaging a melee fight. The Mark II armed only with a long blade and CIWS with mock rounds while the X-1 was armed with its twin anti-armour mock payloads and twin anti-armour ray guns. As Mark II continues to hit X-1 with her blade, X-1 dodges with ease as X-1's ray guns are charging. The Mark II pilot wondered why she only given a blade to attack the Mobile Armour, she sensed something was wrong and proceed with caution. Suddenly out of the blue, the twin ray guns fired towards the Mark II's cockpit and destroyed it. The soldiers was shocked by the incident and quickly rushed to the test site. President Kingsly steps away from her spot and calls someone. "It's done; she won't be producing the next-gen Mobile Armour, so when we can settle out contract?"

_AD 2XX9 (Anno Domini): United Nations Building, New York - Afternoon_

The world leaders are anxiously waiting for the meeting to start. This is the first time that the whole world including the non-UN members are attending the meeting. Then a man came on top of the stage. He was wearing a blue coat with a red stripe tie and holding a paper, standing behind the microphone, he addresses, "Ladies & Gentlemen," All the world leaders are preparing to wear their respective ear phones to listen to his translation. "Off all the time we have been through, World War I, World War II, Cold War and Eco C War," as he take a sip of water, he continues, "Our world has been into turmoil, but we know that wasn't the real problem. The real problem that we are facing is we are getting outdated in terms of lifestyle, technology and military." He chuckles "After a long debate, I finally propose a plan that will improve our lives and our dreams. Ladies & Gentlemen, I present to you, Project Space Age." The world leaders are shocked by his comment. "Ladies & Gentlemen, the reason behind the project Space Age is to improve ourselves and live our dream, which is living in space. Therefore I will also present to you our first Orbital Space Colony: The Lille 1 Colony also known as L1 Colony." The screen behind the man shows a grand picture of the L1 Colony. The world leaders are amazed by the picture. "Henceforth, from tomorrow onwards, the day that we start our construction, we will change our calendar; it will not call Anno Domini, WE WILL NAME IT ACTUAL SPACE AGE OR ASA." The world leaders stand-up gave a roaring applause towards the men and agreed to what has the United Nation proposed.

_17/10/0149 ASA (Actual Space Age): Izu Militray Island, Japan - Day_

"Sergeant Michael Yao from Malaysia RMU (Royal Mobile Unit) reporting for duty." A 179cm tall young adult with grey hair and wears a bark blue specs salutes to the officer on duty. "I was told to meet General Price." The officer on duty showed him the location. As he walks to his destination, he accidentally trip and fall onto a lady. Both of them are shocked. "I'm sorry, are you alright?" Michael asked. "Ouch! You should be careful next time." A lady in her late 20's stands up and dusts off her military dress. She looks at him and smile "Youngman, I have not seen you before. Where are you from?" "I'm from Malaysia RMU. I was transfer here yesterday." "Oh~ so you must be the new recruit." She continues to smile, "My name is Murrue Ramius. My rank is Colonel. Nice to meet you." She shook his hands "Nice to meet you Ma'am. I'm terribly sorry to knock you over." Salutes to her. "Relax, Sergeant. I'm not into formalities. Come I shall take you to see the General." Both of them walk to a long hallway and took a ride on the automatic walkway to reach a huge hall.

In the hall, there are many people walking around and is busy looking at monitors and their tablet computers. "General, I have brought the new recruit." A 53 year old man was standing in front of a huge screen overlooking around the world. He turns to the Colonel. "Ah~ Yes, thank you Colonel." He turns attention towards Michael. But suddenly an alarm sets off...


End file.
